


Melt

by PrettyInPurple00



Series: 52 Word Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: In Love, M/M, VictUuri, drabbl-y character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: Victor held Yuuri like he was the most precious treasure in the world.





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> 2/365  
> Prompt: Melt  
> Fandom: Yuri on Ice  
> Pairing: Victuuri  
> Rating: T

Victor held Yuuri like he was the most precious treasure in the world. Sometimes it was an arm snaked around Yuuri's waist as he hugged him from behind. Other times, Victor wrapped himself around Yuuri as they cuddled on the sofa. 

Even in their most intimate moments, Victor's touches were sweet and reverent, caressing Yuuri's gentle curves with soft hands. It didn't take much for Yuuri to become undone, especially when Victor looked at him like  _that;_ with a gaze so full of love and adoration that Yuuri could hardly breathe.

As they came down from their high, Yuuri’s world consisted solely of the love of his life in his arms and the shared heat of their bodies between them. 

Lazy kisses and languid touches followed, and as the pair drifted off into the warm embrace of sleep, Yuuri's heart fluttered.

Sometimes, it didn't feel real, like getting to wake up every day beside the person that Yuuri had admired and emulated for so many years was just a fantastic dream. But it  _was_ real.

Victor was Yuuri's as much as Yuuri was Victor's, and Yuuri was eternally grateful.

From the day Victor showed up in Hasetsu, it quickly became apparent that they were always meant to find each other. Now, they couldn't imagine spending a single moment apart. 

They were one; tethered together by an unbreakable bond of pure love that would endure for the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Twitter! @berrymary92


End file.
